The One And Only
by emylova
Summary: Kim Crawford is new at Seaford High. She's a Goodie two shoes. She gets good grades and everything. When she meets Jack Brewer, The schools Badboy, she doesn't know what to think. Can she be the one to change Jack and teach him how to love again? Or will he teach her that first?R
1. Chapter 1

**_Kim's P.O.V._**

I walked into Seaford high unnoticed. I was the new kid... again. I had never really gotten used to the whole moving thing. I scurried off to the office to grab my timetable and locker number. As i walked up to the front office, I saw that there was a single sheet of paper sitting there with my name on it. I mentally shrugged and grabbed it, walking away. I shuffled over to what i hope was my locker and did the combination carefully. It didn't open. I tried again and got the same result. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. i felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see a girl with long dark hair.

"do you need some help?" she asked kindly.I nodded furiously and gave a fake, shy smile. I took out my pen and paper. She walked over to my locker and kicked it hard, making it open. I stood there impressed. I grabbed the paper and wrote: _Thanks. My name is Kim. Whats yours? _

She looked at me confused for a minute before she understood

"you don't speak?" she asked. i nodded. She decided to let the topic go for a while, but i knew that she was going to ask me again later.

" my name is Grace and I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" She asked hopefully. i nodded and gave another forced smile.

"oh and one tip of advice, Stay away from Jack Brewer. He is the school's Badboy and a player. Don't sit beside him or make eye contact with him. He's trouble" I nodded, showing I understand. She smiled and waved, before leaving.

I grabbed my books from my locker and went to my home room. The bell rang and I was the first person there. I chose a seat at the very back and kept my head down as students started shuffling in. I slowly lifted my head for a second to see two boys in leather jackets arrive. The one with black hair slowly whispered to his friend with brown hair and pointed at me. He smirked slowly and i made eye contact with him. He winked at me and I quickly put my head down again. I felt a presence beside me and looked to see the boy with brown hair sitting beside me with his feet up on my desk. i rose my eyebrows and i shoved his feet off my desk. He seemed surprised by my actions and stumbled in his chair. I snickered and looked back at my textbook.

"hey Goldilocks, watch what you're doing" he spat. I rolled my eyes and shrugged, meaning I didn't even give a crap. He grabbed my wrists and squeezed them hard until I looked at him.

" Don't just ignore me Blondie, I'm Jack Brewer and if you want this year to go by fast, then don't ignore me" He retorted. Oh so he was the Badboy. i pulled my arm away, trying to break free. He had an iron grip. Once he realized i was pretty close to tears he released me. The class went by pretty fast and soon i realized it was free period. I planned on just wandering the halls. I went to put my books in my locker but i bumped into someone and went crashing to the ground. i took out my paper and wrote: _I am so sorry i wasn't paying attention. _when i looked up, i was face to face with the one and only, Jack Brewer. I handed him the note and pushed off of the ground, sprinting down the halls, trying to get away. I heard loud footsteps behind me as i ran. I was then brutally shoved into the locker. i looked up to see Jack with a confused/ angry expression.

"first off, watch it" he hissed. "and second, why don't you talk."

I Shrugged as i felt him release me from the lockers. He was about to say something but was cut off by the sound of the bell, signalling it was the end of the day. I looked out the window to see it pouring rain. I had to walk home in this weather! I walked to my locker and grabbed my Jacket before taking a deep breath and walking outside.

**A/N. This is the first chappy! Please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews, the faster i update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kim's P.O.V._**

I pushed open the heavy doors as i stepped outside. It was absolutely pouring outside. I didn't have a hoodie or umbrella. I started walking down the road, teeth chattering, body shaking. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms, trying helplessly to stay warm. I could hardly see, the rain was coming down so fast.

I heard an engine pull over beside me and squinted to see who it was. The driver was driving a motorcycle, with a black leather jacket. I knew only one person who would do that. Jack. He got off his motorcycle and pulled off his jacket, draping it over my shoulders.

"you're crazy" he muttered as he lifted me up and put me on the motorcycle. I grabbed my pen and paper and wrote: _Why are you helping me? you hardly even know me. _

I gave the note to jack and he read it quickly.

" i don't really know and i would like to get to know you" he answered honestly. I gave a fake smile as he slipped the helmet over my head. He climbed on the bike and put his arms on either side of me, gripping the handles.

"hold on" he said jokingly. I did as i was told and held on for dear life. I had asked him to drop me off at the Black Dragons dojo. He gave me a questioning glance but obeyed. The truth is, i know nothing about karate but my caretaker, Ty, owns that place, so I'm forced to go. I don't do karate though, I do other things.

Jack pulled into the parking lot and stopped the bike. I hopped off and wrote: _Thanks so much. I might actually want to get to know you too. :)_

Jack smiled and i shrugged off his jacket. i handed it to him and turned, walking in to the dojo.

The first thing i saw was Frank, beating up a punching dummy. Ty was smiling evilly as I walked in.

"Kimberly, your late" he snapped. I wrote: _Sorry. i had to walk in this storm._ When i handed it to Ty, he read it ,rolled his eyes and ripped it up, tossing it to the floor. He slapped me across the face and i fell to the ground. When i came here all Ty did was abuse me and use me to practice on. Today the class was learning about something I hate the most: whips.

Ty grabbed me and tied me to a punching bag, shoving a gag in my mouth. It was to bite down on and muffle the he demonstrated, whipping me in the arm. I let out a muffled scream as tears threatened to spill. This continued for about an hour before Ty released me. I fell to the ground as blood poured from the wounds.

I crawled to the bathroom and cleaned all the blood from the cuts. I bandaged them and walked to my puny bedroom. Ty and I lived in the dojo. In the back of it was actually our house. As nightfall approached, i snuggled in my bed and cried my eyes out. Soon after, I drifted to sleep.

_**Jack's P.O.V.**_

There was something about Kim that made me attracted to her. I needed to know her better. She is so hot! She was different from other girls i knew. She was so delecite and innocent. I wanted her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kim's P.O.V.**_

I awoke feeling sore. I checked the gashes on my body to see they were very deep. ouch! I grabbed a long sleeved black shirt and some gray skinny jeans. i put on my high tops and grabbed my bag, walking outside. I skipped breakfast because i apparently slept in. I hurried to school and grabbed my books from my locker. As i was turned, I felt someone grab my butt! I quickly turned around to see Jack smiling cockily. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. He just had to do that, didn't he?

"you have a nice butt" he stated. I grabbed my paper and wrote: _screw off Brewer, I'm not in the mood_.

I know that may sound harsh but he was so nice to me yesterday and now he's just being an asshole. I gave him the note and scurried off to homeroom. I had to stay away from him because i knew that if I didn't, I'de fall for him, Hard. I couldn't let that happen though. I wasn't ready for heart break. Plus he was a badboy and i was a goodie two shoes.

* * *

I mannaged to ignore Jack for 2 more days after that. In the last 2 days i've seen him sucking faces with over 20 girls! He would ocasionally try to provoke me, but i would ignore him or shove him away. I was now currently sitting in science class when the PA system turned on and i heard: _"Kimberly Crawford and Jack Brewer, can you come to the office now please" _

I nervouslystood up and gathered my books, making my way to the office. As i opened the door, I saw Jack sitting there with a sour face. The principle walked in and smiled at me but glared at Jack.

" Hello Kimberly, Don't worry your not in trouble but I ask of a favour" He retorted. I nodded.

" well Jack has been failing in almost every class so i was wondering if you would be willing to tutor him?" he asked with hopeful eyes. My eyes went wide and i thought for a moment.

_Fine, I'll do it. _I wrote. Jack's eyes went wide.

"WHAT!" he objected. "she can't even talk. How is she supposed to help me?"

I glared at him and he smiled with satisfaction. The priniple ignored Jack and the bell rang. he dismissed us both and we went in the hall.

"be at my house at 3:30 and don't tell anyone about this" Jack hissed, before leaving me dumbfounded. I rolled my eyes and walked to my next class. Grace was in this class and I sat right beside her. The day rolled by fast and before I knew it I was walking to Jack's. I knocked on the door quietly and surprise, surprise, Jack answered.

I forced a smile as he invited my in. He showed me to his room and we sat down on his bed. I opened up my textbook.

"why don't you talk?"

**A/N. Cliffy ;). I guess you'll have to wait till tomorrow. please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kim's P.O.V.**_

"why don't you talk?" Jack asked me suddenly. I stared at him with a blank expression, not knowing what to say. He stared at me waiting for a reply but I was speechless.

"I guess I'll just have to make you talk then" he said mischievously. Without warning, he grabbed me and flung me onto the bed. I let out a muffled yelp as i landed on my wounds. Jack started to tickle me lightly and I laughed. He continued to tickle me as I squirmed around.

"I won't stop until you talk" Jack taunted as his hands moved all around my stomach. I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP" i screamed and my hands instantly flew to my mouth, eyes wide. That was the first word I said in 4 years. Jack smiled a genuine smile, happy that I was no longer mute.

"You Talked!" He said happily. I nodded as if to say 'you don't say'. Then I did something I hardly ever do. I decided to trust him.

"I-I-I will tell you why I never talked" I stuttered. Jack looked at me curiously and put his hand on mine, encouraging me to continue.

"When I was 11, I lived in Tennessee. One night, my parents and I were driving home from a restaurant when a-a semi truck came out of no where and hit us. The ambulance came fast enough to save me but my parents didn't make. I've been adopted 20 times but everyone seemed to hate the fact that I didn't speak. So they would get rid of me. At school I was always bullied so that's often why I switched so many times. This is my third school in the same semester. Now my caretaker is Ty, the owner of the black dragons dojo. He-he beats me and uses me as a punching dummy." I finished, tears streaming down my face. Jack gave me a look of sympathy and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into his muscular chest as he stroked my hair soothingly.

"I knew Ty was an ass. That's why I've skipped practice for 2 weeks." Jack stated. I cringed at his use of language.

"what did he do to you?" He asked sadly. I lifted my shirt sleeves, revealing the gashes. Jack gaped at the large cuts and pulled my sleeves down slowly.

"how did he do that" he asked. I looked at my lap and whispered " a whip"

Jack looked so angry. He stood up and punched the wall hard. His fist went through the drywall and i cowered in fear at his sudden outburst. He saw that i was scared and apologized. i looked at the clock and saw that it was already 5:00pm.

"Jack I need to go" I whispered. He stood up and offered me a hand and I gladly excepted. As I stood up, I saw a pack of cigarettes sitting on his desk.

" Do you smoke?" I suddenly asked. he looked confused for a moment but then realized what I was talking about.

" occasionally but those aren't mine. Those are Ricky's, he's a friend in my gang." he clarified.

" you have a gang?" I asked. He nodded.

" there's only 3 gangs in Seaford. Be careful though because they are legit dangerous. Yeah I have been to Juvie for 2 years once but they have been to jail so i guess the are worse" He stated. My eyes widened and I nodded slowly, realizing he could hurt me at any given time. He must have seen the fear in my eyes.

" I promise I won't hurt you" he said sincerely. I smiled and made a bold move by giving him a hug as I walked out the door.

I think I'm in love with Jack Brewer.

_**Jack's P.O.V.**_

I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH KIM CRAWFORD!

**A/N. So that's chapter 4. I do take suggestions by the way so if you have an idea, don't hesitate to tell me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim's**_** P.O.V.**_

As I entered the dojo i realized that I was late. Ty walked out of the shadows and I saw an evil smile plastered on his face.

" your late Kimberly" he stated.

"I'm sorry" I apologized. Ty's eyes went wide.

"you- you talked!" he stuttered. He then glared at me.

" Jack Brewer did this didn't he" he asked. I nodded confused.

"soo...?" I asked. Ty grabbed my face between his hands.

"stay away from him" he hissed. I pulled away from him.

"no"

"what did you just say to me?" Ty asked angrily. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I said no, you can't control my life" I said coolly.

"I can try" He muttered.

_**Ty's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't let Kimberly get close to Jack. I knew they would fall in love and be happy and god knows she doesn't deserve to be happy.

* * *

The next day at school, Ty had all the Black Dragons(except Jack) following me around. I would try to get away and they would hurt me. I tried to talk and they would still hurt me. I really hated my life right now. I saw Jack leaning against my locker and tried desperately to get him to look my way. I stomped my feet loudly but he didn't look. I opened my mouth to shout his name, but Frank wrapped his slimy hand around it, muting my voice. I swung my leg backwards and kicked him where the sun didn't shine. My eyes went wide as I realized I had just made a huge mistake. There was 4 black dragons surrounding me and I knew nothing about karate.

"JACK" I yelled as Franks fist swung around. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that Jack had caught his fist, right before it hit my face.

"you probably shouldn't have done that" He stated cockily, starting to fight off Frank and his thugs. When Jack wasn't looking though, Carson grabbed my from behind and put a hand over my mouth. I struggled against his grip but he held my tight and dragged me to the dojo.

When we arrived, Ty came out with an angry expression on his face. He grabbed me and tied me to the punching bag, taking out a whip. The whip was covered in thick, dry blood. My blood.

_**Jack's P.O.V.**_

I fought off all the black dragons easily but only after realized that Carson wasn't here. Or more importantly, Kim. I hopped on my motor bike and drove fast, breaking the law and going past red lights. I arrived at the dojo in a nick of time and slowly pushed open the door. What I saw surprised me. Kim, laying on the ground unconscious, covered In blood and slash marks. What surprised me more, was that Carson and Ty were sitting there laughing at my frozen expression.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kim's P.O.V.**_

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly, wondering where i was. I looked to my left and saw Jack staring at me concerned and Ty and Carson knocked out.

"Kim are you okay?" Jack asked hopefully.

"i-i think so" I replied. "what happened?"

"well when Frank went to punch you, out of reflexes, I blocked the punch and fought them off. Only after the fighting stopped, I realized that you and Carson weren't there. I hopped on my motor cycle and sped to the dojo, where i found you unconscious. I don't know what happened next but i guess i just lost it because next thing I know, Ty and Carson are knocked out" he finished, smiling sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and laughed getting up and stretching.

* * *

Later that day, Jack told me I could stay at his house for as long as I wanted. I agreed and decided it would be best if I did. We also decided that it would be best that we didn't go to the police. 1) because Jack was part of a gang so he has most likely committed a crime and 2) they would make me leave Seaford to go to another adoption center. Tonight, Jack was taking me to dinner and hang out. He says it's not the most romantic place but apparently its a very good eating place and he goes there often.

He said to dress casual so I am trying to decide what to wear. I skimmed up and down my wardrobe trying to pick an outfit. i finally decided on a pair of black leggings and a neon pink, sleeveless, baggy shirt. I put on my high tops and applied some mascarra, eyeliner and lip gloss. I grabbed my jacket and went to go find Jack. I found him sitting on the couch,watching 'friends'.

"jack?" I asked, trying to get his attention. His head snapped up and he smiled once he saw me.

"ready?" he asked. I nodded and prayed we wouldn't be taking his motor cycle tonight.

"Don't worry, we can just take my car If you want" he said, reading my mind. I smiled warmly and nodded. His car was a silver, Audi r8. My eyes widened as I saw what I would be riding in.

* * *

When we arrived at the resteraunt, I didn't know what to expect. It was more of a Bar type restaurant but i really didn't care. Jack lead me to the front where there was a huge line up. He grabbed my hand and pushed through the people until we were at the front.

"hey Bill" Jack said to the big security guard at the front.

"oh hey Jack, go on in" he said and lead us inside. We sat down at a corner booth and skimmed over the menu. A waitress came over to us. She was wearing a ring and looked about 50 so don't think its like one of those cliché, jealous moments.

"can I start you off with something to drink?" she asked kindly. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll have a... Coors light?" Jack said, making it sound like more of a question then a statement. she nodded and turned to me

"um I'll just have water" I retorted. She scribbled it out on her notepad and left. Moments later, she returned with the beverages and set them on the table. We ordered our food and were in the middle of a meal when a man came in and smirked when he spotted Jack.

"well, well, well what do we have here?"

**A/N. I NEED IDEAS AND FAST.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kim's P.O.V.**_

"well, well, well what do we have here?" The big burly bearded man said evilly.

"what do you want Buck." Jack hissed angrilly. Buck looked him in the eyes.

"i want my money" he snapped. Isunk low in my seat and prayed he wouldn't acknowledge me. I didnt know what was happening and truthfully, i was scared.

"i dont have your money" Jack said quietly. Buck looked angry. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on me. He smirked.

"who's this lovely ladie?" he asked and gave a slimy toothy grin. Jack looked at me and i starred back.

"this is my friend Kim" he mumbled. Buck reached out to stroke my cheek but I moved away. He shook his head and looked back at Jack.

"i want my money in a week or she will be your dead friend" he wispered, sending shivers down my spine.

" dont you dare touch her" Jack hissed, venom dripping from every word he spoke. Buck just rolled his eyes and walked away. I looked at Jack with fear in my eyes.

"who was he and is he going to kill me?" i asked.

" a few years ago, my gang hired Buck to do a job for us, saying we would pay him. He did but he got caught so he went to jail. I guess he's back and wants his money. Oh and he wont kill you, over my dead body" he muttered the last part under his breath.

"i have to go to the bathroom so i'll be right back" i told him. He nodded and i stood up. The scary thing about the bathrooms were, they were at the back of the building and they were so old and crumy. I made my way to the bathroom and was about to push open the door when something or rather someone, grabbed me from behing and pushed me against the was buck.

"hey blondie, lets have some fun" he slurred. I shook my head.

"um sorry i cant its... My time of the month again" i lied. He chuckled.

" you suck at lieing blondie" he stated. He leaned in the kiss me but i turned my head and he kissed my cheek. With full force i placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away. He simply laughed at my failed attempt and pushed me against the wall again. He suddenly had a knife in his hand and he stabbed it into the wall right beside my head. I screamed in shock and fear as he pressed his slimy lips to mine.

_**Jacks P.O.V.**_

I was sitting at the table waiting for Kim when I heard a scream. I knew right away that it belonged to her. I stood up and sprinted for the bathrooms where i saw buck, kissing kim with a knife beside her KIM! She was flailing her arms helplessly in the air, trying to get away. I ran over to Buck and pulled him off her, punching him in the face with full force. He stumbled backwards surprised, blood flowing from his nose. I pushed him against the wall and putmy hands around his throat.

"never touch her again!" i snapped before punching him one last time, knocking him out cold. I ran over to kim and saw she had tears streaming down her face. I picked her up and carried her to the car. I placed her in and buckled her up. I walked around and opened the door getting in and starting the car. As we were driving i reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I'm so sorry" I wispered. She starred at me and frowned.

"that was my first kiss" she hicupped. I felt sorrow take over me. She was right.

"its not your first kiss if you dont count it" i wispered and pulled over the car.

"what are you-" i interupted her by placing my lips softly on hers. And the best part is, she kissed back.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Kim's P.O.V._**

I felt Jack press his soft lips to mine and of course, I kissed back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I snaked my arms around his neck. We made out for about five minutes before we broke apart, due to lack of air.

"That was...Wow" I breathed, looking at Jack. He nodded in agreement. He took my hands in his and looked me in the eye.

"I know that I'm bad and a player and that I'm in a gang but I have never met anyone as beautiful, smart, funny and amazing as you. I promise you that I will protect you from anything and keep you safe. Will you please be my girlfriend?" He asked hopeful. I smiled widely and nodded, kissing him again.

I heard my phone ring and picked it up, breaking the kiss. I gave Jack a guilty look.

"Hello?" I asked.

"We know where you are Kimberley. Watch your back" Ty replied before hanging up. My eyes went wide as i took a minute to process this. Jack looked at me worriedly and grabbed my hand.

"jack, we gotta get outta here. I have to leave. What if he finds you and hurts you. it will be because of me" I stated with fear in my voice.

"Who?" He asked confused. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Ty" I answered. I watched Jack turn the car back on and head the opposite direction of Seaford.

"If he's trying to hurt you, you aren't going alone. Don't worry about me Kim, I'm just worried about you" he said not taking his eyes off of the road.

"so basically we are running away?" I asked.

"looks that way." Jack replied as we continued driving.

**A/N Sorry it was short but I seriously need some ideas or this story will have to stop for a while. I have serious writers block. HELP!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kim's**_** P.O.V.**_

We drove through whatever town we were in quietly. It was about midnight and It was so dark. We pulled up to a fancy looking hotel and parked the car climbing out. I was exhausted.

"where are we?" I asked groggily.

"we are in Bluewater,California and it is approxamintly 3 hours away from Seaford. We can crash here for a few nights then go somewhere else if you like?" Jack answered/suggested. I shrugged my shoulders, as long as we were away from Ty I was happy.

We walked into the lobby and were surprised to see someone still at the front desk, awake. I went to sit down in a couch while Jack went to get us a room. He walked over to me and chuckled as I struggled to keep my eyes open. I lifted me up bridal style and carried me to the elevator. He pressed the 7th floor button and we rose up. Once we were in the room he placed me softly on the bed kissed my forehead. He went over to the bathroom and shut he door quietly.

I sat up in bed and sat criss-cross apple sauce, waiting for Jack to return. I heard the bathroom door unlock and knew he was coming back. He came back and slipped into the bed beside me, shirtless. I leaned against his muscular chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap. I took a deep breath.

"Jack, why are you in a gang and why do you rebel?" I asked slowly. Jack placed a soft kiss to my temple.

"When I was young, I had a brother. He was the greatest little bro you could ever have. One day I came home and my mother was balling her eyes out. When he was walking home, a semi truck had hit him and he died instantly. I was over at Jerry's that day and If I would have been there to push him out-of-the-way, he would still be here. Thats why I didn't want you walking home alone that day in the rain." He said. " I guess I just got so angry and sad that I got held up in the wrong crowd."

"I'm so sorry" I apologized. Jack looked at me sadly.

"you don't have to be sorry, it wasn't your fault" He said shrugging. I sighed and blinked back tears as I continued to think about what we could do. I knew that Ty would eventfully find us and I didn't know what to do. I was confused. I was worried but most of all i was scared.

"Jack what happens if he finds us?" I asked suddenly. Jack looked at me, knowing who I ment. He gave me a tender kiss on the temple and sighed.

"Sweetie, I know your scared but have a little hope. And I can guarantee if he does find us, he'll have to go through me before he can get to you" He reassured me. I nodded and snuggled into him. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

_**Ty's P.O.V.**_

I needed to find Kim before it was too late. I knew she would be the key to Jack's undoing and if there was no more Jack, than Kim can be unhappy for the rest of her life. To find Kim, all I had to do is track her phone and then, BAM! My life is amazing. I hated Kim with a passion and knew that she hated me to.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Kim's P.O.V.**_

I was sitting on the couch in my PJ's, watching Dr. Phil , waiting for Jack to return with our food. There was nothing else to watch so I have sat here for half an hour watching these strange people talk about their problems and truthfully, I could care less. I heard the door unlocking and looked up to see Jack, carrying a bag of Take-out. I stood up and smiled, giving him a hug and a peck on the lips.

He handed me the food but gave me a questioning look, as he saw what I was watching. I just shrugged and gave him a look that said _dont ask. _He chuckled and we sat down at the table.

"wanna play 20 questions?" He asked.

"Um yeah sure. You go first" I replied. He thought for a moment before starting.

"Favourite movie?" He asked.

"Iron Man 3" I said without hesitation.

"Favourite color?" I asked.

"Grey or Black, Favourite book?" He asked

"the last song, Favourite actor?"I asked

"Robert Downey Jr., Favourite animal?" He asked

"A cat, Favourite food?" I asked

"pizza, Favourite type of car?"He asked. I looked at him for a second before answering.

"I really love durmax diesels, a Chevy preferably" I answered. His eyes went wide.

"me too! As much as I love my Audi, Chevy's can tow like nothing, they sound so good when they run and their nicely built" He stated.

"Twinzies!" I screamed, falling back and laughing. He soon joined me and we layed on the bed laughing for no reason. Once we settled down, Jack grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, resting them on his stomach. I placed my head on his chest and he kissed my forehead softly.

"If only we could stay like this forever"I sighed. Jack nodded his head and nestled it into the crook of my neck, kissing it soflty. I ran my fingers through his long, dark locks.

"We should go to Disney Land!" Jack stated suddenly. I jumped up in excitment and nodded.

"and we could stay in the disney hotel for the night" He added.

"we don't have that kind of money though" I exclaimed.

"I do" Jack said. I shook my head.

"No Jack, I know you do but you should buy something for you, as fun as it would be, I am not letting you spend that much money on someone like me" I retorted.

"don't ever say anything like that sweetie, your worth more than all the money in the world combined" Jack said sweetly.

"aww thanks" I said and wrapped him in a hug. I gave him a peck on the lips before we stood up, getting ready for our trip.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Good news! I got my phone back! yay! **

Kim's P.O.V.

We drove about an hour, making good time as we arrived at Disney land. I hoped out of the car and ran up to the ticket booth to buy our passes. I was jumping with excitement as we passed through the gate, basically shaking. We bought the passes and walked inside. I immediately smiled when i saw a roller coaster. I grabbed Jacks wrist and pulled him towards it, waiting in line. When it was our turn, we got inside the roller coaster and waited for others to board.

"this is gonna be so fun Jackie" I said happily.

"I know Kimmy" He mimicked. I sent him a glare and he backed off. I grabbed his hand and interlocked our fingers. We started moving up the hill but stopped at the top. I looked at Jack worriedly.

"attention passengers. We are experiencing some major problems with the brakes but want to get you down as soon as possible. We are going to continue the ride and wait till it slows down. Please do not panic." The speaker squawked. My eyes went wide as the Roller Coaster lurched forward and down the hill. I dug my fingers into Jacks hand and screamed loudly. Jack lifted the seatbelt thingy in his seat and put his arm around me.

"Jack don't that's dangerous" I yelled. He just shrugged.

"I'll be fine baby don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you" He soothed me. I leaned into his shoulder and mumbled 'we are going to die' over and over again.

We started making our way up another hill but stopped midway and went sliding backwards, due to not having breaks. I screamed again and began shaking as tears leaked out my eyes. This continued for about 5 minutes until they were able to fix the ride and everyone good get off. I quickly wiped up my tears and stood up, exiting the ride.

The day went on and we had lots of fun. We had a whole bunch of ice cream and we went on the ferris wheel too! Best day ever!

We walked up to the Disney Hotel and entered slowly. It was absolutely beautiful. Jack got us a pent house suit to stay in for the night. we got into the elevator and pressed the button.

"hows that for a first date?" Jack asked, breaking the silence. I smiled.

"it was amazing Jack, Thank you" I answered. I walked up to him and kissed him passionately, and of course, he kissed back.

We got out of the elevator and went to the room, unlocking it. I gasped at what I saw.

"Its beautiful" I whispered. Jack wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Not as beautiful as you" He mumbled, kissing my shoulder. I blushed and smiled.

We got our pajamas on and crawled into the bed. Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and i leaned into his chest. We said our good nights before closing our eyes and letting sleep take over us.

Ty's P.O.V.

Kim and Jack have basically vanished. Nobody's seen them in a week. But I think I have the perfect plan to get them back.

_**A/N I know it was short but don't hate me. Please review. I have a very important question though. Should i continue this fanfic? Comment please!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Kim's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times, letting them adjust to the light. I felt an arm around my waist and smiled, knowing it was Jack. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 12:30 in the afternoon!

"morning beautiful" I jumped as I heard a voice, but realized it was Jack.

"morning Jack" I answered.

"so are you ready for some breakfast?" He asked. I nodded. We got up and got ready, heading out to find a restaurant.

* * *

"This is amazing!" I moaned as I devoured the left over pancake on my dish. Jack chuckled and nodded. We quickly ate and paid before going back up to the room.

"so what do you want to do today?" Jack asked. I stroked an imaginary beard and thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Hey I haven't talked to Jerry in a while, why don't we call him?"

"Sure" I answered. He pulled out his phone and dialed Jerry's number, putting him on speaker.

* * *

Jerry=**BOLD **Jack=_ITALICS_

**"Hello?"**

_"Hey Jerry, how are you?"_

**"I'm good man but where are you? I haven't seen you in a week!"**

_"ha-ha funny story actually, i'mincalifornia" _

**"What!? Well I have some bad news bro, Ty and the Black Dragons are hunting you down like a hawk"**

_"Thanks dude, I will take care of it, see you soon"_

**"Yeah bye man"**

_"bye"_

* * *

I stared at Jack with wide-eyed as he ended the conversation. Ty was searching for us?! Jack must have noticed my change of behavior because he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I began to shake with fear so Jack kissed my temple lightly in an attempt to calm me down. I finally relaxed in his arms and hugged back.

"want to go back to Bluewater?" (reference to chapter 9) Jack asked calmly. I nodded my head. Jack picked me up bridal style and grabbed our stuff, exiting the room. We took the elevator down to the lobby and checked out. Jack carried me to the car and put me in the seat. He walked around to the drivers side and hopped in, starting the car and driving away.

Ty's P.O.V.

Bingo! Thanks you Jack, for using your phone. Bluewater, California, Here we come.

**A/N Duh Duh Duh! Haha sorta a cliffy. Please REVIEW! The more you review, the faster I will update.**


	13. Chapter 13

Kim's P.O.V.

I woke up in the hotel in Bluewater. I tried to sit up but Jack had an iron grip around my waist, holding me down. I mentally shrugged and rolled over, deciding this would be a lazy day. I closed my eyes and without warning, fell asleep.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

I woke up to find Kim asleep in my arms. She looked so cute when she was asleep. I got up and quietly tip toed to the bathroom. When I returned, I found Kim thrashing and Screaming and crying in her sleep.

"JACK" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. I ran over to her and shook her, trying to wake her up. She continued to thrash in my arms, shaking violently.

"Shh Kimmy wake up, your ok babe, your ok" I soothed her, stroking her hair. She bolted upright, breathing heavy and as soon as she saw me, collapsed in my arms. I kissed her hair and rubbed circles on her back.

"Kimmy what happened?" I asked calmly. She looked at me with watery eyes.

"Ty found me and whipped me and then you came out and hurt me too. You told me you hated me and that I was useless." She cried.

"Oh sweetie that would never happen. Hurting you would be the last thing I ever dreamed of doing. I do not hate you and you are not useless" I explained. She smiled and kissed me.

"Thanks Jack"

Kim's P.O.V.

**_Kim's nightmare(This is only her nightmare)_**

_I was running as fast as I could through an old, abandoned house. The floor boards creaked under my weight. I was being chased by an evil, hideous monster, better known as, Ty. I turned the corner in hopes of getting away, only to find a dead end._

_Ty walked up to and whipped hard, causing me to scream._

_"JACK" I cried desperately, hoping he would help. I heard Jack chuckle and approach me._

_He slapped me across the face and grinned evilly._

_"Why on earth would I help a useless Thing like you, I hate you" He hissed, before jumping on top of me and beating me until I passed out._

3rd persons P.O.V.

It was 4:25 in the afternoon. Jack had gone to take a nap and Kim sat on the coach, watching t.v. Her phone vibrated in her hands and she looked at the caller ID. It was a blocked number. She furrowed her eyebrows and answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"I found you kimmy"


	14. Chapter 14

Kim's P.O.V.

"i found you kimmy" Ty's menacing voice filled the speaker. My breathing hitched and i froze in shock and fear.

"wh-what do you want?" i asked after recovering from my shocked state.

"we want you to meet us at the train station at midnight, if not then Jack -"

"DONT HURT HIM!" I screamed, interupting him. "i will meet you tonight just promise not to hurt Jack"

"fine,whatever" He said, then the line went dead. Tears exploded from my eyes and i sunk to my knees, crying into my hands.

I stayed like this for a while before getting up and wiping the tears away. I walked into the bedroom and saw that Jack was still asleep. I'm surprised he didnt wake up, due to my outburst.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was 8:00pm already, noticing that i only had 4 hours to spend with Jack. I walked over to the bed and poked him lighlty.

Nothing.

I poked him a bit harder.

Nothing

I jabbed my finger into his side as hard as i could and guess what?

Still Nothing.

I sighed before leaning down and pressing my lips gently to his. He instantly kissed back passionately and wrapped his arms around my waist,pulling me on top of him.

After our very intense make out session, we pulled away,cuddling. Jack studied my face carefully.

"have you been crying?" he asked. Wow,he was good.

"n-no i'm um...fine" i lied. He looked unconvinced but said nothing. I mentally sighed in relief.

We talked for about an hour, before i yawned.

"you tired?" jack asked. I nodded and nested my head in the crook of his neck.

"then sleep my little angel" he wispered, kissing my forehead. I nodded and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over.

* * *

I opened my eyes and starred at the clock. It was 11:30. I snuck out of bed and ran to my bag, grabbing a random shirt and pair of pants. I quickly got dressed and did my hair. My body shook with fear. I grabbed a peice of paper and pen and wrote a note to Jack.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and landed on the page. I placed it on my pillow and checked the time. 11:47. I looked at Jack one more time before opening the door and without taking a second glance, leaving.

* * *

I walked slowly in the train station. It was dark and creepy outside. The wind shook the trees. I strolled around the building, waiting. I was about to turn around when a clothe was placed over my nose. I tried not to inhale the toxic hut it was too late.

My vision blurred and my body went numb. The last thought i had before i passed out was '_i love you Jack' _then everything went black.

**A/N review! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Jack's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and blinked. Where was Kim? I looked over and noticed a note on her pillow.

_Dear Jack,_

_I am so sorry I have to leave you like this. I have no choice. Please remember, I am doing this to protect you. Ty threatened me last night when you were sleeping. He said he would hurt you if I didn't meet him. So I went. I can't lose you Jack. You are the reason why I talk. You are the reason I have learned to love again. I love you Jack. Thank You so much for the amazing dates we went on. I love you._

_xoxoKimxoxo_

_P.S. Don't come after me._

There were tears on the page, she was crying while writing this. I jumped out of bed and changed into clean clothes, grabbing my car keys and sprinting to the car. I whipped out my phone and dialed a familiar number.

_"Hello?"_

"I need your help"

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes. My head was pounding. I tried to move but I was tied to a chair. The door flew open and Ty walked in.

"Kimberly, your awake" He retorted. He leaned down to my height, looking me in the eye. Bad move. Without warning, I spat in his face. All the smugness vanished and was replaced with anger. He raised his hand and slapped me across the face. I whimpered and recoiled.

"Good girl Kimmy, Now all we have to do is wait for Jack" he whispered.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM!" I screamed. Ty kicked me in the knee cap, causing me to cry out in pain.

"oh but it does" He said smugly, before returning to his office, leaving me alone.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

I starred at my old friends infront of me, giving them a small smile. I had called Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Rudy because I needed back up.

"Ok guys, here's the plan"

* * *

**A/N. So did you like it? I know it was short but still... have a heart. Oh and check out my poll on my profile page. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Kim's P.O.V.

I sat in the chair, staring at almost anything,bored. I took a glance at the sky and came to the conclusion that it was nighttime. The door to Ty's office creaked open and he walked out, opening his mouth to speak.

"so, how's life?"he asked. I gave him a 'wtf' look and he shrugged. Ty had about 30 black dragons lurking in every corner of the dojo, watching me.

"he's not coming" I confirmed, breaking the silence. Ty looked at me and glared.

"don't worry, he will" i shook my head. Ty sighed angrilly and slapped me across the face.

"shut up" he hissed.

"you shouldnt treat a women like that" a voice stated. I turned my head to see Jack and a group of people(Jerry included), standing at the door. Jack looked ready to kill Ty.

"if it isn't Jack, Jerry and the Wasabi Warriors" Ty said in a menacing tone.

"but it is?" Jerry stated confused.

"you are such an idiot!" Ty screamed at him.

"hey, dont be so mean to him!" i defended. Ty turned to me, slapping me again.

"stay out of this Kimberly" he glared. "Dragons attack"

All the black dragons came out of their hiding spots, outnumbering the wasabi warriors. Jack stepped forward, using quick reflexes and knocking out most of his oponents, trying desperatly to get to me. He took about 10 down in 5 minutes, knowing their style of fighting.

Jerry took down about 5, also knowing how they fought. The other warriors fought fairly well too, considering their sensei was the only other black belt.

Finally after all the black dragons were down, the wasabi warriors were minorly injured. Jack had a bleeding eyesbrow and was limping, clutching his ribs. Jerry had a few cuts and bruises, also limping. The rest were bruised but would heal quickly.

In all the fighting and commotion nobody had notice Ty sneak away. Jack limped over me and untied the ropes. I stood up and embraced him in a hug. He kissed my forehead lightly.

Our moment was ruined when i heard a sound that made my blood stop cold. The click of a gun. We whipped around to see Ty holding a gun, pointing it directly at me.

"bye-bye Kimmy" he wipered, before pulling the trigger.


	17. Chapter 17

Kim's P.O.V.

Jack fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. He took the bullet for me! I sunk to my knees beside him. Jerry ran up to Ty and kicked him where the sun didn't shine.

I heard sirens in the distance, signalling that someone had called the police and an ambulance. Tears slid down my cheeks as i starred at me boyfriends pailing face.

"jack, stay awake, look at me" i begged. His eyes met mine and he smiled.

"i love you kimmy" he wispered. I grabbed his hand and held it to me face.

"i love you too" i sniffled. I saw his eyes start to close as the paramedics arrived. They put him on a gurney and loaded him into the ambulance. I hopped in the back and grabbed his hand, praying he would be okay.

_**3 months later**_

Kim never left Jacks side. She didnt sleep, she hardly ate, and she didnt talk to anyone. He was in a coma. She cried evernight and prayed to god that she would see him awake. She had already lost her parents and she couldnt bare to lose her boyfriend too.

Kim's P.O.V.

It was midnight, and i couldnt sleep. I tossed and turnedin the hard hospital chairs but couldnt sleep. This wasnt much of a change to me, i havent hardly slept the three months i was here. I also havent talked to anyone.

It deserved to be me in that bed. I deserved to be the one in a coma, not him.

"Jack please wake up, i can't lose you" i wispered, looking out the window.

"you won't lose me kimmy" a voice replied. I turned my head in surprise to see Jack sitting there, starring at me.

"oh my god Jack!" i screamed, jumping into his arms. He chuckled and hugged me.

"how are you feeling?" i asked.

"im better now, how long was i out?" he questioned.

"three months" i wispered. "but the good news is, they removed the bullet and you can go home!" i hit the button on the wall and the nurse walked in. She checked Jacks injuries.

"because you were in a coma, your injuries have healed. Therefore you can go home tomorrow" she confirmed. I smiled and kissed Jack, he happily kissed back.

I called Jerry in and the warriors, who i now know as milton, eddie and Rudy. They all rushed in and smuthered Jack with questions. He answered all of them and the warriors left. I looked over at Jack.

"are you tired?" i asked. He looked at me and chuckled, moving over in the bed.

"come cuddle kimmy, you look tired too" he mumbled. I obeyed and layed beside him. I was about to go to sleep but then realized something.

"jack whats going to happen to me, i cant live alone and im only 17, i need a parent" i said sadly. Jack thought for a minute before taking out his phone and texting someone.

"we will worry about that some other time angel, don't worry though" he replied, kissing my temle. I nodded and snuggled deeper into his chest. I closed my eyes and slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!:)**

Kim's P.O.V.

The sun shined through the windows as I opened the curtains to Jacks hospital room. He walked out of the bathroom in his normal clothes, wrapping me in a side hug.

"I'm glad your feeling better" I chuckled. Jack had a scar from the bullet but it had healed so much while he was in a coma, he could do karate again! He smiled and we walked out of the hospital, over to Jack's motorcycle. I know what your thinking, '_how did his motorcycle get here if he was in a coma'_ I had Jerry drive it over this morning.

We hopped on the machine and Jack started the engine. No matter how many times I rode on it, it still scared the heck out of me. I held on to Jack as we sped down the highway. Jack and Jerry had quit the Black Dragons and we were all joining the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Apparently, Jack and Jerry used to go there until Jacks little brother died. Jerry couldn't lose his best friend so he became a badass too.

We parked in the parking lot of the mall and jogged in, I arrived at the dojo minutes later. Jack and I decided to race and he was still minutes behind me.I pushed open the heavy door, only to have my hands pinned behind my back.

Frank and 4 other Black Dragons surrounded me. My eyes widened in fear as I tried to escape, forgetting I was being held.

"JACK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Frank kicked me in the back of the leg , causing me to fall to my knees. I whimpered in pain, hoping Jack would arrive soon. My wish came true. The door was pushed open with great force and Jack stood there looking angry.

"Frank, let her go" He hissed.

"I don't think so Jackson, because of you our dojo was shut down, we want revenge" he said with just as much venom dripping from his voice.

"Then fight me but let her go." He said between clenched teeth. Frank motioned for the Dragons to attack. Only one of them did. Jacks eyes turned a very dark shade of brown and his face looked concentrated. The Kid through a punch at Jack but Jack caught it easily.

"you probably shouldn't have done that" he growled before twisting the kids hand, breaking his wrist. Jack kicked him in the ribs and he fell to the ground. The other dragons attacked but Jack took them all down easily, before starring at Frank.

Jack backed up a few steps before sprinting at me, flipping over me and nailing frank in the head, knocking him out. The Black Dragons got up, dragging Frank out of the dojo. I got up from my knees and rushed into my boyfriends waiting arms.

"are you okay, did they hurt you" He whispered into my hair.

"I'm fine" I whispered back. He lifted my chin up so our noses were touching. I looked in his eyes before closing the gap, kissing him passionately. We broke apart when we heard the door open, and Rudy walked looking very happy.

"Kim I have some news to tell you" He stated. I nodded, telling him to go on.

"you don't have to go to another orphanage" He clarified.

"Really?! Why?" I asked surprised.

"Because... I adopted you" He explained. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"thank you so much" I said as tears of joy slipped down my cheeks. For once, I had a family again.

* * *

Jack and I sat on the porch, watching the stars. He had his arms around my waist and I had my back against his chest, sitting on his lap.

"Hey Kim?" He asked.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Of course" I answered.

"than can you do something very important for me?" he said with a serious face.

"anything" I clarified. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"will you marry me?" He asked. I gasped as I saw he was holding a ring. I smiled and nodded, kissing him. He slid the ring onto my finger, kissing me again.

I was in love with, The one and only, Jack Brewer.

**A/N Done! How did you guys like it? Thank you so much for all the support I got while writing this book! Please review and get me to 200! **

**-emylova**


	19. AN

_**Hey guys! So I have a few updates I want to tell you about.**_

_**1. I have created a new fanfic called 'Forever And Always' and Its basically just a bunch of mushy, cheesy, depressing one-shots but I promise you that it is amazing so please give it a shot. Its not doing very well and if I don't get more reviews I'll probably just delete it.**_

_**2. I thought of an amazing story idea and want to share it with you. If you think that it would be a good story to write than just review!**_

_**Title: On The Run**_

_**Summary: Kim Crawford has been on the run since she was a little girl. Why is she running? A terrorist has been trying to kill her since she was 5. Kim thinks that she can survive on her own but the FBI doesn't. That's why they sent Jack Brewer to protect the feisty blonde. But during their adventure, could love happen. Will Kim be able to finally live a normal life or will the terrorist return? R&R!**_

_**So tell me what you think!**_

_**-emylova**_

_**P.S. So my friend J and K Forever came up with something funny. Basically if you are a fan of my writing, please add into one of your chapters #imanemylovian or on instagram. Thanks emylovians!**_


End file.
